Incomplete
by bittersweetxsymphony
Summary: Mark Sloan centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Skyler Devereaux belongs to me. She is portrayed by the lovely Kathleen Erin Walsh, and I created this character a good year or two ago. This is one of my first...real original characters, and I love her so much. Basically, long story short, she was a vampire born in 1522, died in 1552 at the age of thirty and became a vampire. She meets Mark Sloan at a bar, and they hit it off. Addison Forbes Montgomery does not exist in this alternate universe. Anywho, enjoy! Oh yeah. I forgot. Skyler is not like Addison. Skyler is slightly alcoholic, and she is a mixture of Prue from Charmed in terms of personality, and also like Regina Mills from OUAT except...well, meaner. She's evil-er than Regina. Kay? Kay. The end. Now...READ! xD  
**

"_It's like my life...isn't even real to me unless you're there...and you're in it...and I'm sharing it with you."_

**Incomplete**

She had chosen scotch as her own personal brand of poison. Not just one glass, but an entire bottle of it. If she was going to be miserable, she may as well have good company. It was always said, that misery loves company, and in this case, the bottle of scotch was the exact company that she needed, to get through all of this. She hadn't taken a small glass, she'd taken a tall glass, added ice cubes, before filling up the entire glass of whiskey, as she sat in the middle of her living room indian style, with the bottle and glass in front of her. She downs one glass, and then a second, and then a third, and continues, until her vision begins to get a little blurry, as though her entire world were beginning to shut down, and spin uncontrollably.

She isn't supposed to care, that her entire world is going to hell, and that she's getting to the point where rational decisions are no longer in her mind. She isn't supposed to care that a man has rejected her, because she's Skyler Devereaux. She's supposed to be strong, and she's supposed to say "Fuck this", as the people of this generation would so kindly put it.

All of this was her fault, and rather than not caring, she allowed her human part to care. Her heart was non-existent, and her feelings were also non-existent, for the most part. The only parts of her that existed, were anger, bitterness, and the love for revenge. She was a bitch who loved to raise hell and live off of alcohol. She wasn't supposed to end up on the floor, with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't supposed to care. She wasn't supposed to find the taste of scotch unattractive, at this moment.

She didn't know what to make of the wetness in her eyes, that chose to roll down her cheeks. She was smart enough to know that they were tears, but she had never cried. Not since she'd been a small child, having witnessed the murder of her mother, long, long ago. Since then, she had not cried. She had been sad, and then angry, when her family had disappeared, but, she had not cried. Why would she cry over a mere human, who had no interests in who she was? He clearly would never accept her for who she was, so why was she so upset over this? Why was she dead set on punishing herself? Why was she dead set on trying to blame herself? Why was she dead set on dwelling on the fact that it was all her fault? Most importantly, why had she chosen to allow herself to fall in love with this man. She was Skyler. She didn't fall in love. She was a bisexual woman who fucked women, for her pure enjoyment, and because she loved being dominant. He was her first time being with a man. She certainly had not expected to get so attached to such an attractive man.

They were like two pieces of a puzzle. They fit. And although she normally enjoyed wearing the pants in the relationship and being the boss, she had slowly begun to allow him to be the boss, because she had been falling more and more in love with him, as the days, and even months passed.

None of it was supposed to end up this way. She was supposed to have told him in the beginning, after she learned that she could trust him. Five months later, she still hadn't told him. He had found out in the most unfortunate of ways. Somebody had broken into their home, and instead of calling the police, and calling him, she had used her strength. She had thrown the man against the wall, two seconds away from getting the blood she so greatly desired, when he had showed up, uttering the words,"What the fuck?!"

Having dropped the thief, who scrambled out of their penthouse apartment as quickly as he could, she had stood in front of him, as he awaited an explanation on her behalf. "Again, what the hell is going on here?" He said quietly in a dangerous tone, which she found to be a turn on, but chose that the moment to tell him this, was not now.

"He tried to rob us." She mutters quietly.

"Yes, I can see that. I meant what the fuck is going on here, with you!" He yelled, and she winced at the tone of his voice, not knowing how she was going to tell him. She knew that coming out with the truth, was the best thing to do.

"I'm a vampire, and I was going to tell you, but, I was afraid you wouldn't believe in them, and I thought you would find me revolting, so I chose not to tell you, and, I am not lying." She tells him quickly, and he sighs.

He sighs, because despite how ridiculous what she is saying sounds, she looks dead serious, and he doesn't know what to think, or even say. What do you say, when your girlfriend of five months tells you now, that she is a vampire. There was no "Human men dating vampire women for DUMMIES" book to help him. His first thought is that he is hurt, because she hadn't told him. He feels that she can't trust him, and he's hurt that she didn't tell him, and makes up a decision on how she thinks that he will react, and that makes him mad.

"Glad to know you've made up the decision on how I should react." He simply says as he turns away, walking down the hallway to the front door. Reaching the front door, he grabs his leather jacket and puts it on and storms off, slamming the door behind him.

That was then. That was three hours ago Three hours ago, he had stormed off, and now, he was at a bar, drinking two beers. He wanted to get drunk, but he knew that if he would, the truth of his sorrows would come out, and he would be deemed too drunk or even crazy, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He doesn't know what to make of this, though. He just knows that he's in love with her, and she makes his entire world...well, perfect. He never thought that his life as a manwhore would ever end. He never thought that he would ever want to settle down, and get married, but, he does. He wants to be with this woman for longer than forever. He's far too deep in this relationship, and too in love with her, to even think about breaking up with her, and moving far away, across the country.

He feels defeated, because he knows he should go back and yell. He knows he should yell at her, because of the trust thing, and he should storm off, break up with her, and never have anything to do with her again. But somehow, he finds himself standing up, despite the fact that his brain is protesting, and telling him to hop on a plane and move away. His brain is sending warning signals, as he gets into his car and drives back to their home.

His brain yells at him, and toots a loud horn, trying to warn him to turn around, and end this relationship before he gets hurt, but he's far too deep in love with her, and it's too late. He doesn't care if he gets hurt by this woman, who isn't even human. He just knows that he sees his life with her, and before he knows it, he finds himself entering their home. **Their **home.

He's supposed to be angry at her, for telling her this now. For dropping such a bomb like that on her. But he finds himself smiling slightly upon entering their home, and his heart dropping into his stomach, as deep as his heart can possibly drop, the minute he sees her on the ground with a half empty bottle of scotch, and tears in her eyes.

This is new to him, because he's never seen this vulnerable side of her. It's a first for him. She makes efforts for him. She tries. And that's all that matters to him. That she's trying. But the tears in her eyes are enough to break his heart, and as he walks over to her and crouches down, sitting on the ground and pulling her onto his lap, he vows never to break her heart. Vampire? Well to him, it was only a word. She was the love of his life. That's what she was. Vampire was an ugly word to use, and no matter what species she was, or would ever be in her entire life, she would always be the love of his life, and he vowed to always care for her, and make sure she was happy.

He rocks her gently and kisses the top of her head, before he quietly speaks. "You...you're the love of my life. Vampire or not...I want to spend my life with you. You're all that matters to me. It feels odd to say this. To not care, about what species you are. I know I should be pissed that you didn't tell me sooner, and I know I should probably freak out, or even question your sanity, when you say you're a vampire, but, I don't care about any of that right now. All I care about, is being there for you and spending the rest of my life with you. You're all I care about. This whole relationship thing, as you know, is new to me. I've been a manwhore for most of my adult life, and it's like, I've been allergic to relationships, but...you...you're the one person to make me...change my views. You turned me into the relationship type of guy. You...mean the world to me, and I can't lose you. I'm far too in love with you, and...I don't know what we're going to do now, but we'll figure it out." He tells her, and she rests her head on his shoulder, with one arm around his neck, still not speaking.

He knows that a response would be good for his self esteem, just so that he knows, that she knows he won't leave her, but, she's past drunk, and he knows that forming a proper sentence would be just a little too much to ask of her right now. So he stands up and slides one arm under her legs, carrying her to their bedroom, taking off his shoes, before climbing onto the bed and placing her onto it, pulling her against him. It was them against the world, and with her in his life, he was prepared for whatever life had in store for him. Because without her, he was **incomplete**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Leave me and my lack of vampire knowledge alone XD this is my story! Haha. So. Chapter two will only deal with the confrontation and shit. The story will get better soon, I promise! And since I love Skyler so much, I'm already planning out chapter three. Anyway, ENJOY! **

She opens her eyes slowly, and as she does, it seems as though they'd been glued shut for a long period of time. She feels a familiar throbbing in her head, and the feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach, making its way up her body. Turning her head as slowly as she possibly can manage so, she finds herself staring into the eyes of her boyfriend, who is staring at her with a smile on his face. Without speaking, he holds his hand out towards her. In his hand, she finds a small pill, which she assumes is medicine to cure the pain in her head. She lifts up her arm, gently taking the pill between her index and thumb, popping it into her mouth as he holds up a glass of water to her lips, allowing her to drink from it. Once she's done drinking he sets the glass on the nightstand and turns back to her, pulling her into his arms, and she snuggles up against him, resting her head against his chest.

It still feels weird, to not have somebody laying on her chest, the way she is laying on his chest, but, she enjoys this. "I'm sorry for not telling you." She croaked out as she lifts up her head to look up into his eyes, only to find his eyes closed. "Mark?" She questioned, causing the man to open one eye as he lifts up his head to look at her through his open eye.

"I know you are. I just...need to process this." He says as he sits up, with his arms still wrapped around her. "So, does that mean you glow, or sleep in coffins, or turn into a bat?" He asks teasingly, with a smirk on his face, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, wise guy." She mutters. "No. All of those are myths. You humans are bored with your own species, so you feel the need to make up fake stories about other species." She merely tells him, and he lets out a laugh.

At this precise moment, he feels a little bit uneasy. If all of those were myths, what was the truth, to the actual vampire world, or vampires in general? He was afraid to know. But knowing that she hadn't been lying...scared him. "Don't you guys kill for blood?" He asks in an uneasy tone, suddenly fearing the fact that she was a vampire.

On Skyler's end, the redhead frowns at this, sensing his uneasiness, and places a hand on his chest, rubbing his chest with her hand as she tried to reassure him. "Normally, yes. I kill for blood, but I try to only do it when I crave it. Not for fun. Some vampires kill for the fun of it. You're safe though, if that's what you're worried about. It's not like in the movies, and that is the truth." She informs him, and he slowly nods.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, let's have breakfast." He says quickly, before moving away from her and standing up, heading to the bathroom to shower and get dressed as she stands there, with a frown on her face.

Getting off the bed, she winces, as her head spins slightly, making her way into the bathroom. Leaning against the doorway, she watches as he strips himself of last night's clothing, and forces herself to keep her eyes on his face, and not on anything below his neck because she knows that if she does, she'll end up in that shower, naked, with him. "I'm not a monster." She says quietly to him, before she slowly leaves the bathroom, and heads into the living room, picking up the bottle of scotch, settling herself on the couch as she drinks from the bottle.

It was the equivalent to coffee. She loved it, even when she didn't love it. It made everything better.

Mark steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and goes into the bedroom. "Sky?" He called out. Hearing no response on her behalf, he leaves the bedroom, going into the kitchen, and checking other places in their home, before finally seeing her on the couch, with last night's bottle of scotch against her lips. Walking over to her, he takes the bottle from her, sitting on the coffee table. "You're not a monster to me. Maybe in bed you are, but I don't think you're a monster." He tells her quietly, and she can't help but smirk at the "monster in bed" statement that he'd thrown out there, probably to try and get her to smile.

He holds out his hand and she takes it, getting off the couch and allowing him to lead her into the kitchen. He has her sit down, before he begins to prepare breakfast. Neither of them speak, until the scrambled eggs are in a pan, and the bacon is heating up as well. Neither speak, until he's making the batter for the pancakes. "So last night when that guy broke in, you had your head close to his neck, because you wanted to kill him?" He randomly asks.

"I just wanted the blood, I wasn't planning on...killing him. I was just going to throw him around until he got terrified, and mess with his head." She mutters, as he sets a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice in front of her, and works on making pancakes for her.

"Maybe I should cut off my hand and get you blood instead of orange juice then, huh?" He questions in a joking, yet slightly scared manner.

"Mark, get the movie vampire myths out of your head." She says gently, taking a drink of the orange juice. He wants to, but he can't. He's so curious about how she became a vampire, and how she survives, and about her strengths. If the version of vampires in movies are merely myths, he wants to know the truth yet at the same time, he doesn't. This was all so much for one person to take in, and he knows he can't discuss this with anybody. It's commen knowledge. He'd be locked up, if he ever told anyone his girlfriend was a vampire. Nobody would ever believe him.

When the pancakes are finished, he sets two on a plate for himself, and gives her the rest, slowly eating, and eyeing her at the same time, watching her eat with a look of fascination and fear in his eyes, as he attempts to let everything sink in.

"Yeah. Just...give me some time to let it sink in, alright?" He tells her, and she slowly nods, suddenly worried that he'll leave her, like he did last night.

"As long as you don't leave me." She muttered in the softest tone she could manage, and the sincerity in her eyes is enough to make him move over to her, placing one arm around her to pull her closer to him. "I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me forever, baby." He says before he pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss, pulling her completely into his arms, in a very "The Notebook"-esque manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I realize this is short. But, I have a plan. And with my plan, not all chapters will be over 2000 words. I am currently writing up chapter four, which will be longer than chapter three, I promise. Anywho, enjoy the shortness of this chapter! Hey. At least I updated! XD Oh! Review? Please? I never ask people to review, but I'm going to ask this one time. And if you don't, hey, no biggie. I just want to know if this story is worth continuing. Well, if you guys think it's worth continuing. I don't want to have two people following the story, and shit. **

Pulling away from the kiss, she lifts up her head and looks into his eyes with a smirk displayed upon her facial features. "That was rather fascinating." She informs him, and he pulls away, looking at her with a confused look on his face, and she feels the need to explain. "The kiss. I feel as though I were in Romeo and Juliette, and that this kiss was staged." She tells him and a laugh escapes her lips, as she keeps her arms around his neck looking into his eyes.

On his part, Mark laughs as well, with his arms around her waist. He understands the joke, although it would have been more fitting if "The Notebook" had been mentioned. Now he wasn't one to watch sappy, romantic movies, but he'd heard from friends that it was a really romantic, and popular movie. He hadn't seen it, and saw no reason to, because his girlfriend was hardly the type to seem interested in romantic movies.

In terms of work, he knew that he should go to work, but somehow, he's just not all that into the idea. He wants to stay home, and spend the day with his girlfriend. "I'm going to go call in sick." He tells her, and before she can protest or say anything about it, Mark's already out of the kitchen and dialing the hospital's number.

While he's gone, she rests her elbow on the kitchen counter and her chin on the palm of her hand, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts. And now that she thinks about it, she hasn't had a good amount of blood in a while. She'd been trying her best to go as long as she possibly could without blood, just so he would never find out, or get suspicious. She figured that since he now knew, she could come and go as she pleased, to get her fix whenever it suited her. But today, he wanted to spend the day with her, and all she wanted to do, was get her fix. As much as she loved Mark and the idea of him taking a day off, she wished that he had chosen another day to take a day off, rather than today. Lifting up her head, she removes her elbow from the table and picks up her fork, moving the scrambled eggs around, and with her free hand, picks up a slice of bacon and begins to slowly eat it, and when Mark comes back, she's eating the bacon.

"So, I took a day off, meaning we can spend the day laying around, and doing nothing but having sex." Mark informs her with a smirk on his face as he walks over to her.

"About that...today's not really...a...well, a good day." She slowly says, just as he pulls the towel off from around his waist.

Mark freezes and frowns. "What do you mean, today's not a good day?" He asked her curiously, putting the towel back in front of himself as he waits for her to speak, and hopes that he can somehow convince her that a day off would be good for both of them, especially after what had happened last night.

"Well...I just...have this thing..."She slowly tells him, and he gives her a "Bullshit" look, and she sighs. "Okay, fine. As I told you, vampires get cravings. And I am getting a craving, and it will not be good for either of us if I sit around and try to avoid this." She says quietly.

"Can't you put it off for another day, or something? Wait, why do you need an entire day?" He tells her and then asks, wondering why she seemed to be trying to put off their plans.

Skyler stands up as she lets out a sigh. "Some questions are better left unsaid." She tells him simply as she leaves the kitchen, thinking she had won the argument. But rather than going to her bedroom to get changed, she instantly heads back into the kitchen to sneak a look at her boyfriend and flashes a grin in his direction as she grabs two slices of bacon before leaving the kitchen again, as Mark follows her into their bedroom.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, can't you just grab someone, like, say, me, and then suck some blood, and be done with it, in under fifteen minutes?" Mark randomly asked her as she is looking in her closet, trying to find an outfit to wear for the day.


End file.
